Zan'nin'na josei DISCONTINUED
by shadowSword555
Summary: literally translating into murderous women, this is a story about a 19 year old named Markus who wants to live in the big city of the greatest continent of all, minecraftia. but then he realizes how cruel it actually is, and joins an assassin guild to save the city from its chaotic power, but the thing is, they all like him and have mob powers, that's... great... DISCONTINUED
1. The true chaos of the world

**Hello people of the world, welcome to a new fan fiction, but right now you may be wondering "what about the finale for burok i forgot its name" I actually did forget its name, I'm not Japanese, sorry, the reason I'm not doing that is because I thought it was too choppy, and so did my friend who helps me make fan fiction, so I decided to make it as paced as an anime like Akame ga Kill! Speaking of which, prepare for a lot of Akame ga Kill! references, this is going to be a short chapter being the first, so PEACE! :3 oh wait, almost forgot, the main character will have Rekolis powers, but he won't turn in to a monster that eats everything, like someone, also, this takes place 1000 years in the future and will have modern and fantasy elements, so, that's all, but its a lot, peace. :3**

**NAME: Markus Jaxel**

**RACE: Human**

**SEX: Male**

**HOME: akolith village of the northern border of katolis in Minecraftia (so all the creatures and people in this are not cubes, but then the terrain is, so a ghast would be more circular and cube people dont exist, since none of them are cubes)**

**FRIENDS: Andrew Parker the ghastperson and Valeria Jackson the enderperson**

**MARKUS' POV**

I was travelling towards the grand city of Katolis central, the capitol of katolis, since my friends and I were seperated I- found it "FUCK YEAH!" I yelled aloud as I walked in to the gate with my sword and the clothing on my back, but the thing is I have to sleep in the streets, which was fun... But a giving person gave me a nice meal as I chomped it down, and passed out...

**SENPAI'S POV (im just kidding its a random person :3)**

I carried him into my torture chamber, foreigners deserve to die! DIE DIE! same with that girl and boy together, they looked so much better than my children, so they got to die too..

**MARKUS' POV**

**I** woke up as I realized I was about to be tortured, and I was tortured for about 3 minutes, but it was very light, cutting me a little then putting in a flower that makes it hurt more but doesnt actually cause more damage, but before he could get the big saw and rip out my intestines, I saw my dead friends, and when I looked back I saw someone, a woman, about my age, 19 or 20 murder the man with a poisonous sword, and release me from my chains... Then I saw another girl, long curly blonde hair, flaming hands, and shorts and a bra or bikini with yellow stripes, with C cup breasts, the girl looked at me curiously, and saw the sword in my sheathe.

**GIRL'S POV**

he had determination in his eyes, so I looked at him, "hey, how about we recruit this guy, maybe he's skilled, just isn't used to the big city," "sure, if he can beat me in a sword fight," "when you go all out?" "no, of course not, he may be skilled but not that skilled, and I won't use my magic sword, I'll use my spare one," "so do you accept?" He looked at me with confusion, "well, what is this for, to join the army, the assasin-s, guild Darkmob?" "YES! this is to join Darkmob, just a little encouragement, everyone rich in this city is like that man, only the poor people in the slums aren't like this, but they still steal," he then looked at two dead bodies, probably his friends, and then looked at Alexandra, (the girl with the poison sword) "I accept,"

**FIGHT NARRATOR**

So the fight began, with incredible speed, Markus and Alexandra being very quick and agile, Markus swung his sword to the left then spinned and used an attack passed on by his village, that broke part of the ground and cut Alexandra three times, Alexandra then used incredible speed to her advantage and cut right through Markus' arm, Markus' reaction time was so great though that the second he got stabbed he cut Alexandra right in the stomach, leaving her in defeat, "So.. will she be ok?" Markus asked, "of course! shes an Akolis she regenerates quickly, shes not a mob that regenerates too fast, but she can survive fine with a wound like that, as long as her head isnt cut off or her heart isnt stabbed, shes fine, so just don't finish the job, so let me take you to our base,"

**That was a lot longer than I thought it'd be, but still, welcome to the first chapter of my second fan fiction, hope it was nice, and this probably won't be as choppy, if choppy at all, as the first one..**


	2. The assasins and their powers,

**Don't have much to say here, anyways, peace, and uhhh. hope you enjoy it. :3**

**ANDREW'S POV**

The fire girl finally took her hands off my eyes, and I saw a mountain with part of it being a giant base, made of quartz and stone, since quartz blocks have been found recently in normal terrain because of some science about density or whatever.. "Well here we are," "So since we showed you this place, are you sure about this?" She asked me, "Well, yeah, and since this isn't the military you'd kill me if I didn't but I wouldn't accept the fight if I didn't want to do it," I told her, she giggled for some reason, "Ok, so I'm Blaza, I'm a Blazeperson Akolis, of a well, blaze, and that girl you fought when she was at fifty percent power and not using her magical powers was Alexandra, shes a half witherperson half human Akolis of a wither, duhh," She said, but i was curious so "Are there any others?" I asked, "Well yes, so there's Meldy, but people call her Mine **(pronounced my-knee or my-neigh but the neigh is less pronounced so you say the my longer than the neigh or knee, just to help :3) **shes a witherperson Akolis but her power is wierd, so instead of having incredible withering powers like Alexandra who anyone that is cut by her will die in 10 seconds from an intense wither effect, she has a bow-like thing that is just hard to explain, but it shoots blasts of wither energy infused with blaze powder and gunpowder, giving it a long range, and an explosive and firey attack, with the wither energy giving the attack strength, but no wither effect, then theres boss who's a human Akolis who is unique like Mine since instead of having powers like a boss mob, she has the abillity to summon any overworld mob, and a couple of aether ones, and then theres a man who's an iron person, **(an iron golem person, and since the main character actually was born and raised in minecraftia he doesn't have to ask. :3)** so he has incredible defensive and knockback power, stronger than an iron golem, but has less attack power, so he's a shield that will last longer than bedrock, but when fighting, he's too slow and weak to hurt most Akolis, Entitles, and Boss Mobs, **(unlike in minecraft, there are a LOT more boss mobs, and instead of being like an actual boss, they're more like evil wild beasts found in particular areas, like stone dragons and giant creepers, and they have tiers, C class B class, A class, Mega Class, and Ultra Class, C class is pretty weak and is more like an advanced mob rather than a boss, same with B, A is basically as strong as the Elder Guardian, Mega is like the ender dragon and wither, when Ultra is incredibly powerful mobs that require great resources and people to defeat, but their body parts are incredible at making weapons, which younger and disabled Entitles use, so Meldy uses a gun that helps channel her energy, which was made by an Ultra Class, she isn't disabled, but her grandmother was a stripper, so her child was when she didn't get birth control when with a blaze, so shes a quarter blaze, since it wasn't enough to give her extra power, it got in the way, so its used to channel her energy until she gets older and stronger, but she can use weak bursts of wither energy without the weapon if she wanted too,)** we also have a pervert human Akolis of a spider, who has a lot of string powers, and some of the string he uses is as sharp as a diamond sharpness 2 sword, any questions?" She asked after her long, long explaining, "no, so what now?" "Well you have to help the people here before you start, so, with me it's just going to be chores, with Alexandra it's cooking, the man which is named nicolas, forgot to tell you that, is just training and looking at his cool stuff, but Meldy is a bit unpredictable, and you're starting with her, starting tomorrow!" "Ok then, so I guess I'll just go to sleep, and do that, see you tomorrow," I went on to the couch and she gave me a blanket with blaze powder infused so it was warm, lucky since we're in a Taiga biome, with a pillow made with Aether sheep wool, good night everybody.

**OK THATS ALL FOLKS! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this episode.. and sorry that its a lot of drag on sentences, but then quotes end with a comma rather than a period, so it actually wasn't, but the ones I did drag on, I'm sorry, just punctuate it how you see fit.. or PM me a revised version of the chapter and I'll post it, and you'll be noticed in the chapter after I edit it, so peace! :3**


	3. First Day and a large burden

**Welcome Markus to your first day on the job, hanging out with the chick with a gun.. This is gonna be fun for me to write, hope its fun for you to read too and uhh, sorry about typing andrew instead of markus last chapter, there is no Andrew in this yet, so peace! :3**

**MARKUS' POV**

I woke up a little after sunrise, as breakfast was ready, it was nothing but... meat, I heard the pervert who's name was never told to me, "Start eating some vegetables for once! By Notch!" and he then got punched in the face and sent flying with his face slightly on fire, "I don't even do I?" I said, Blaza giggled and said, "Welcome to the guild, that guy doesn't really get a long with us, being a perv and all," "Ok, so about Meldy?" I asked, "Oh right! She's sleeping so can you wake her up, shes on the third floor, and has a spruce door with a blaze rod handle," I went up the stairs until I reached the third floor, and at the way end was a spruce door with a handle made of blaze rods. I opened the door thinking that she was asleep only to see her putting on her bra, good thing her panties were already on, she had B cup breasts and pink flowy hair, with her irises black as night, but sometimes glinting off a little orange, like blaze powder. She looked young, but she was probably the least 17, and 20 by the most, she had childish complexion and a slim figure, no big butt or breasts, but she was only shorter than me by an inch or two. She immedieately blasted a wither blast at me that broke through the house and withered me for three or four seconds. "What the hell!" I yelled, she was looking at me blushing hard trying to hide her breasts the best she can while putting on her bra, and she was very angry "You little pervert! Don't you know how to knock!" she yelled at me, "I thought you were asleep," I said, "anyways, I'll wait for you to get dressed, we're having some Drakahmeal with rak beef for breakfast," **(Drakahmeal is the story equivalent of oatmeal, made with Drakah bones mealed up and then cooked mixed with either water or milk, a Drakah is a cow-looking C class boss mob, and Rak beef is cow beef barely cooked, but infused with the wither effect, and then cooked for five seconds giving it a easy to swallow and chew sashimi taste and texture, but milk must always be drank after having it, since made by Alexandra, it gives you a painful wither effect, very painful.)**

**MELDY'S POV (she'll be named Mine later when shes known more by the main character)**

I finally got my clothes on, I was wearing a pink jacket with short sleeves, with a orange tanktop underneath and my bra, and then yellow shorts with my pink panties, damn, that new guy getting a peak at me, accident or not, he should've knocked. I got down to the dining area and started eating my breakfast, "So... how was your wake up call?" Blaza asked me, probably hearing me yell at the new guy, making me blush. "Uhh, it was fine, thank you very much," I quickly told her as I scarfed down my breakfast and went to the weekly meeting, "Come on newbie, we have to go to the weekly meeting, just follow me!" I quickly told him as I ran to the meeting area,

**MARKUS' POV**

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the outside of the guild home, through a training area and into a shed-like area, that then opened up into a giant quartz room with a table made of quartz, and seats for all of us, and a little wooden one for me I'm guessing, "Sorry Markus, we don't have the materials to make a chair for you yet, so you'll have to use this one for this meeting and probably the next," A woman told me, she had short white hair, ice blue eyes, or should I say eye, since she had an eyepatch, she had a military like uniform with a strange diamond arm, that probably is used for her summoning, if she's the boss like I think she is anyway. I sat in my chair as the meeting started, it was mostly stuff I didn't care or understand about, being my first day in the guild, until she brought up my first mission, "So Markus, to prove your worth here at DarkMob you need to kill this tradesman, he has some swordsmanship, but if you have the guts and skill to kill him without being noticed by anyone but him, you'll join, if you quit on it, we'll kill you," She said, that's great. Either kill or be killed, literally.

**9 HOURS LATER 6:30 PM WINTER**

The moon just started rising as the sun was fully set, so I followed the swordsman as he entered a dark alleyway, then he turned around and almost cut me, but it made it easy to hit his sword into the wall and decapitate him, the thing is, I got blood on me, so now I have to escape unnoticed, so I climbed the walls of the buildings and ran as fast as I could, then through the forest, down the mountain, on to the other side of the cliff, and back at home, it took two hours, so it was 8:30, so I went to sleep, good night world.. zzzZZzz

**BREAK!11!**

I heard a breaking sound only to see Alexandra crying, and remembered a tombstone was at that training area I went through to get to the meeting, I walked up to her, "Are you ok, what happened?" I asked, "It's nothing, was just getting something for a dead friend, and broke it, I don't care anymore, just, can you help me make sure that noone dies?" She asked, I.. being someone who saw my best friend's corpses unable to do anything except revenge understood what she felt, since you can't undo death afterall, "I'll try, but I make no promises," I told her, but seriously though, thats a big burden for a newbie, like seriously, first day on the job and I get this, seriously. She hugged me, "Thank you," she stopped hugging me and cleaned up the glass, and threw it away, then she got another plate and put some food on it and put it in the grave, probably her friend's favorite food, I don't know, but since that wierd moment has passed, I went back on the couch and fell asleep.


	4. A nice girl and awkward moments

**"A burden must be carried, for those you love and hold dear fall at the hands of it, letting go of it will end them, and leave you in sorrow forever," -me irl 2015 :3**

**MARKUS' POV**

Ok, so today, I have no mission, so I have to be Meldy's slave, that's amazing literally half way through the day it's just been shopping! F**king shopping, Valeria hardly went shopping at all, or wear a lot of different clothing, but then the snow washed our clothing every day so we didn't need it I guess. After like 8 hours of shopping the sun started to set, and she bought me some tea at this fancy cafe, I guess that's some pay back after lifting 300 pounds worth of shopping, not all at once of course, Nicolas could do that easily though, being an ironperson but I'm just a human so no thank you. "So Markus, why did you join DarkMob?" She asked me while stirring some sugar into her tea, "I'm not sure, it's either a feeling of justice or revenge, after all the first person I killed murdered my best friends," I responded right before taking a sip of my tea, "You're pretty nice Markus, tell you what, since you've shopped the most time in one day with me I'll tell you a bit of my past," She said, finishing her tea right after. "Okay, It'd be nice to learn about my teammates," I said, finishing my tea as well, "So my past, being a quarter blaze made me unable to use my powers, and the times I could, it didn't turn out well, so I was left homeless and with no family, until I found boss who realized my potential and started crafting a weapon, since she was an Akolis as well but the power couldn't be exerted, which is why she uses a diamond arm to summon, instead of just doing it, so after it was crafted I started wearing pink and brushing my hair, and that's that, not too depressing, was only homeless for 5 months, after my parents died at 12, so it wasn't too bad," She told me, I was pretty fascinated, I don't have a lot of memory of my past, I can't remember when I was 9 and younger, and only last year and this year's memories aren't blurry, I can recall things before last year if someone brings it up, but if I was 9 or younger then, I won't remember either way, but what I do remember hasn't been too tragic besides seeing my friends die. "It's been nice to just talk to you, let's head back to base," She blushed a little, "Thank you too, but yeah, let's head back," we ran back, and it was nighttime by the time we got there, she then looked a little nervous and looked at me, the torches were on (like a mod, torches can be turned on and off) and we went inside, seeing the girls eating dinner, i think the pervert was sleeping because I didn't see him, which I recently found out his name was Drake, and Nicolas was training, so we ate our meal, and everyone went to sleep, except Meldy, she then looked at me nervously. "Hey umm, Markus... uhh, it's ok if you sleep in my room tonight, until we build you your own room, which is around 20 percent done... so, how about it?" she said nervous with a shy tone, which is very unlike her from what I've seen, I saw her as a cheerful semi-bossy girl, but apparently this is happening so... "That would be fine, until my room is finished," I told her, "Ok," we walked to her room as she started taki- wait, I closed my eyes and covered them, "It's ok, you can look," I then slowly uncovered my eyes and opened them, she was in her underwear, with a pink bra and panties, "T-t-take off your clothes too," She then backed away waving her hands back blushing "N-not like that!" I then pretended I didn't know what she meant, so I took off my clothes until I was in my underwear and slept in the bed, she hugged me with her B cup breasts squished on my back, so I stayed up a bit pretending I was asleep seeing if she was going to do anything to me, right when I was about to call it quits I closed my eyes and I heard her talk a little, "He's so cute zzzz," I think, she was sleep-talking though, so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**DAWN OF THE 3RD DAY AT DARKMOB**

I woke up realizing her position changed, I was on my back, with her hugging me and she was using my chest as a pillow, "WHAT THE!" I yelled as she got up and was clueless for a second, and then she jumped out of the bed, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" I asked her shocked, "I don't know, I change my position when I sleep I guess," She said, calming down but still shocked, I put on my clothing without changing underwear for obvious reasons, but went out so she could change her bra and panties and put on clothing, and the second I got out I saw Alexandra's Red eyes and black long hair. "You will now be training with Nicolas," she said and walked away. I walked to the training area and saw a tombstone saying "R.I.P. Chelsey, got outnumbered," which to hear Alexandra cry I'm guessing if I joined DarkMob sooner I would've seen her at least once, behind that I saw a man with a large buff figure with a lance training with it, making it hard to walk a little near him, "Hey! Nicolas! I have to train with you today! So uhhh, what's first!?" I asked yelling through the sound of the lance spinning, Nicolas had black hair and gray eyes, and his lance was made of wood, and the gravel underneath him moved, which made me think, "How come this world is cubes when everything living, not counting plants, is not cubed? Nicolas then cut down a tree with one swing, as all the blocks shrunk and entered his inventory, "Hello Markus, I'm Nicolas, you can call me Nick if you want though," He told me, "So let's get down to it, and start training, prepare Markus, for the most intense training of your life!" He yelled, then he instantly attacked me as I got a wooden sword and tried to fight, but I would get pushed if I blocked and his blocks were too strong for my hits, but I was making more and more damage to the Lance and actually got Nick to feel the hit, but he didn't get hurt, we fought for a long time, because by the time I stopped fighting and doing pushups and situps, it was sunset.

**Are you strong enough for a burden this large Markus? I trust you, but we'll give you some help, or more like, encouragement.. heheh**


	5. Training, new room, and a heist

**Oh can you tell me, can you tell me, exactly how it works, and who is that I see? I see inside of me? And how am I supposed to get by, within this broken world, I hear you laugh at me, but I don't see a thing, Within my head, I am so damaged, I'll hold my breath, and I'll freeze. I'm breakable, unbreakable, I'm shakeable, unshakable, I found then I shook inside. And in this twisted world I can now feel myself! I'm fading away falling under your spell! Don't look for me 'cause I am too far gone. I don't wish to hurt those who I call my friends, I'm stuck within a nightmare someone else imagined, I won't forget, I'll remember who I am...**

**MARKUS' POV**

"Wake up sleepy head!" I slowly woke up as I saw Meldy all dressed, "It's already lunch time! Anyways, you're now working with Alexandra, after that you'll be your own person, and do more jobs," She then walked out to get lunch, so I went and got new underwear and clothes, since she was out of the room, and when I went to lunch Alexandra leaded me to my new room, It was made with Dark Oak wood with gold and iron blocks, with a bed and chest, and a desk, "You're not supposed to work for me, it was just to show you your room, you'll get jobs soon, now Mine doesn't have to have you sleep in her room, if you were a girl it wouldn't have been as awkward, did you get any thoughts when you were with her?" She asked, so now I get it, she was just doing it to be nice, she doesn't really love me or anything, but from what I heard her say, it might've been someone she met, okay then. "No, not at all," I told her, "Ok then, here's your new job, the Ender king has been doing very cruel things, being the leader of the religion group, women who wished to be blessed have to have sex with him to be "purified" and like, stripper sex, with a blowjob and everything, its too cruel, he must die, Blaza and Nicolas will help you, being a large job," She told me, I nodded and started to train with Nicolas, which was like the nether! He made me do push ups with him sitting down reading a newsbook! And since he was an ironperson he was as heavy as four iron blocks, I only was strong enough to do 4 push ups, which he said was very impressive, I grew a semi-six pack from the training, and medium muscles. So I took a rest in my room.

**MIDNIGHT, FOREST NEAR ENDER KING'S CASTLE**

**BLAZA'S POV**

"Ok everybody, here's the plan, Markus," Markus nodded and straightened up, "You are going to have to go to the Ender King's daughter, and you look like someone who the ender princess likes, so you're going to flirt with her so the king draws attention towards you, while he's doing that Mine will shoot him in the back of the head, then you run and lead the guards towards me," I told him, "Ok then, I'm going!"

**When will this world learn my ancient power? Oh well, in time, in time.**


	6. The Tournament, and Red Lightning

**When will you all end? When will this world just rot and end? HEY! This world will end, just... not yet, just not yet.**

**(Who was that, will we see, maybe, but hope you enjoy this next chapter. :3)**

**MARKUS' POV**

Why did the person luring the princess be me, I'm stuck in her room, she's on the bed, and I'm scared, "Come on, get in," She said, "Uhhh, ok," I told her as I got in the bed and...

**-CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED-**

**-CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED-**

Ok then, If I did it correctly, she won't be pregnant, but she think she is, idiot. The king barged in, "HEY YOU WITH MY DAU-" he got shot in the head, then the daughter got shot, the window was wide open with Meldy looking at me like she saw something what she shouldn't have seen, well, that's exactly what happened. I ran to the meeting spot as multiple soldiers followed me, Blaza then appeared and set them all on fire, "Go wash yourself with this, it restores your virginity," She said, (**Wait, dafuq? Bitch, how does that work?) **That is very awkward to say, "Uhhhh, oook?" We ran back to the hangout without anyone seeing, and while we were running I thought to myself, wait, I thought it was Nicolas and Blaza, not Meldy and Blaza, he probably quit last second. When we got back at the hangout we found everyone was gone, but Meldy and Blaza were unamused and walked to their rooms. "Wait, where is everybody?" I asked, "Assasin's night, its an event where all of the DarkMob members fight eachother and stuff, but its optional to go, and I'm tired," Meldy answered, "Ok, good night Meldy, night Blaza," I said, Blaza didn't even respond and went to her room, "Hey, it's Mine," Meldy or I guess I should say Mine said, I cleaned myself with the thing she gave me, which felt really awkward to hear her say, but then again, I had sex for a job, so... Damn! The awkward moments pile up.

**NEXT DAY, **

Drake ran up to me this day, "Hey, Mark! There's this tournament, you should go to it, isn't your village poor?" He asked, "Well yeah, what's the catch?" I asked him back, "The catch is.. is that the champion hasn't been defeated after 100 fights in the finale, all special Akolis or Entitle powers are allowed, the only rule is no killing the enemy," He told me, "Well then, let's go!"

**3 HOURS LATER**

We got to the tournament, the fights were fairly easy, the semi-finale was pretty easy too, and I wasn't even an Akolis or Entitle, I was just human, but the final battle, I saw a large man, with purple armor and a giant blue blade, I took out my Iron Sword and got ready for the fight,

**BATTLE MARKUS' POV**

He created Earthquakes and giant slashes, one of them cut me as blood gushed everywhere, I retaliated, with speed techniques only making small cuts, "Hey, you're pretty good for a newbie," The champion told me as I was cutting him, "Thanks, you're pretty strong for a giant fatman," he was easily angered as he got faster and stronger, cutting off my finger and stabbing straight through my chest my blood coming out, I fell on my knees and passed out from blood loss.

**DRAKE'S POV**

**OH SHIT OH SHIT, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME! **Wait a second, he moved a bit, wait a second, is he bleeding? Or is that, nahhh, can it? Maybe, OK YUP HE IS! Red Lightning struck his "Dying" body, his sword started to change color, it became a bloody red, sparking with red lightning as black robes covered his entire body, it is him, the last Rekolis Akolis, I saw Markus lunge at the champion and every slash he made created giant sparks of red lightning, and exploding part of the arena. It was so fast too! One moment he's making a swing and then he's behind the champion taking his sword out of the champion's back before he could feel the pain, the robes then began to deterioate as the sword turned back to iron.

**MARKUS' POV**

I thought I blacked out, but then I saw the champion on the floor passed out, everyone cheering, so I smiled and yelled, "I did it!" very enthusiasticaly, as Drake and I went back to the base.

**ALEXANDRA'S POV**

I heard Drake yelling "Holy Notch!" all over the place, Blaza then slapped him and asked, "What is this all about?" "Markus is the Rekolis Akolis!" He yelled, no.. that, no.. can that even be? No wonder he has so much speed, "What did his Rekolis power look like?" She asked, just for safe measure, "It was black robes, a sword of red lightning and skeletal arms," Drake answered, it's true then, this is amazing! "We need to train this power now," I told everyone, trying to be calm, but I was incredibly excited, so we got to training immedieately.

**The Red Lightning has a dark secret, Markus, be ready for the truth, be very ready.**


	7. UPDATE

**Hey guys! It's shadowSword, I got some bad news, I am discontinuing Burokkireddoraitoningu as well as Zan'nin'na josei, I will make a new fan fiction very similar to Zan'nin'na josei, and just maybe one like Burokkireddoraitoningu. Tomorrow or so I'll make the new fan fiction. Bye!**


End file.
